


possession.

by porcelainsimplicity



Series: x-men drabbles. [50]
Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X2: X-Men United (2003) - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 20:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2282904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelainsimplicity/pseuds/porcelainsimplicity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Bobby first started dating Rogue, John didn't pay that much attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	possession.

When Bobby first started dating Rogue, John didn't pay that much attention. Bobby had had like six girlfriends before that point, and none of the relationships lasted anymore than a few weeks or maybe a few months. But then a year went by, and Bobby was still dating Rogue. That's when John started to worry, because he'd always had a thing for his best friend, and now there was an actual, real girlfriend to deal with. He wanted to push Bobby up against a wall and possess him, make him realize that he was better than Rogue. He never did.


End file.
